Weed Spray
225px |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = Trick |ability = Destroy each Plant with 2 or less. |flavor text = Act now! Rids your lawn of pesky weeds... and Peashooters and Sunflowers. Also Wall-Nuts.}} Weed Spray is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability instantly destroys all plants on the field with 2 or less. Origins It is based on herbicides, more commonly known as "weedkillers," which are used to control and/or clear desired areas of any weeds that occupy them, referring to how this trick clears the field of weak plants when it is played. Its description mentions , , and , and alludes to the fact that they all have less than 2 strength (1 for Peashooter and 0 for Sunflower and Wall-Nut), thus making them susceptible to this trick. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Trick *'Ability:' Destroy each Plant with 2 or less. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Act now! Rids your lawn of pesky weeds... and Peashooters and Sunflowers. Also Wall-Nuts. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare Strategies With Weed Spray is a much stronger version of Rolling Stone, destroying all plants with 2 strength or less rather than just one. This card is a perfect counter to early-game rushes and Spineapple decks, and can be especially detrimental towards plant heroes such as Nightcap, Solar Flare, and Wall-Knight who rely on a good early game or good defense. However, this does not mean that Weed Spray is completely superior; it is a waste against single targets unless the situation is dire, and it cannot be played on turns 1 and 2. Thus, it is best to put both Weed Spray and Rolling Stone in your deck. As Z-Mech, consider swapping out Weed Spray for The Chickening, as Weed Spray will leave all plants with 3 strength or more unharmed, so its usefulness declines as more powerful plants can be played, whereas the Chickening can harm anything that is not shielded. However, just in case you face a nut deck, do not replace it completely. Against It is a dangerous move to rush a Hearty hero with weak plants (those with 2 ), as they may play Weed Spray to destroy all of them, wasting a lot of your cards that could be used to defend yourself later on. heroes can counter it easily with boosting cards and (although Umbrella Leaf should be heavily boosted first), as well as heroes with Berry Angry. Also, nut decks can counter this trick too if they are using Three-Nut. Gallery WeedSpraySuperRare.jpg|Weed Spray's statistics WeedSprayNewCard.jpg|Weed Spray's card WeedSprayCardImage.png|Weed Spray's card image HD Weed Spray Trick.png|HD Weed Spray Playing Weed Spray.jpeg|Weed Spray being played Earning Weed Spray.png|The player earning Weed Spray after completing the 8th step of Rustbolt's Hero Quests titled "Can O' Destruction" Z-Pack.png|Weed Spray on Z-Mech's Premium Pack Old Weed spray stats.png|Weed Spray's statistics WeedSprayHDescription.png|Weed Spray's statistics WeedSpray.png|Weed Spray's card Grayed Out Weed Spray.png|Weed Spray's grayed out card Weed spray silhouette.png|Weed Spray's silhouette Weed Spray silhouette.jpeg|Weed Spray's silhouette WeedSprayGet.PNG|The player receiving Weed Spray from a Premium Pack Receiving Weed Spray.jpeg|The player receiving Weed Spray from a Premium Pack Pesticide.PNG|Three Weed Spray cards in the mulligan section along with a Portal Technician card Trivia * is seen holding a can which resembles Weed Spray. However, the can Landscaper holds yields a different effect, namely reducing a selected plant's strength. Category:Tricks Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Instant-kill zombies